


Feelings

by marble_moth_alex



Series: Analysis and Instrospection. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lingering Romantic Feelings, Post-Break Up, but i actually am, not really over my ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marble_moth_alex/pseuds/marble_moth_alex
Summary: 6 months of friendship...
Series: Analysis and Instrospection. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118798





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while crying over my ex who's now my QPR* partner.  
> (*QPR= queer-platonic relationship. a really intense friendship between two members of the LGBT, to the point where the line between romance and friendship is blurred)

~~ You make me angry. ~~

~~ You make me sad. ~~

You make me happy. I feel love and admiration when I look at you. The way we met? Quite literally wish fulfillment.

It was too good to be true though. We’re still planning on moving in together, having fun and being family. But I still cry over the  _ “I love you” _ s and the  _ “Wish you were here” _ s. I still cry over you, over what we had for those two stupid months. I can accept it wasn’t meant to be,  ~~ soulmates aren’t inherently romantic after all ~~ but I’m still allowed to dream. To wish, to hope, to… want.

You’re too good to me. Or rather, were?  You still are, but the distance you show sometimes scares me. I’m still unable to fully trust you after those two sentences. I still get annoyed whenever you dismiss me out of hand, but it never fully gets to me. I’m too good for that.

I may just be too good for you. Or you may be too good for me.

Let’s just hope this friendship lasts us long enough.


End file.
